


The princess's Harem

by Lagt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, First Meeting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pov, OP alastor, basically angel alastor and vaggie are tied to charlie now, basically i didn't want to chose a ship, kinda soulmark, nothing sexy happens, platonical love, she i made every single one, there is a berserk demon, there is an hot spring scene, this is very headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: In Hell when two demons start to live together it’s usually for simple reasons: they are family, they were together sinning on earth or they fuck.usually is the latter
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	The princess's Harem

In Hell relationships are pretty straight forward, most demons only hang out with the most bearable demons, so when two demons start to live together it’s usually for simple reasons: they are family, they were together sinning on earth or they fuck.  
The third is the most common, so when Princess Charlie started to live with the grey irascible demon, everyone assumed they fucked, and for the fact that the two of them became girlfriends everyone was proved correct

Then the princess opened the Hotel, as stupid as the idea sounded some demons assumed it was a weird method on finding new partners.Most demons tough it was just a stupid idea to rehabilitate demons.

That until some demons noticed that another demon has started to live with them, the famous porn star, Angel Dust. While most demons still believed that the princess wanted to try to send the spider between the fluffy clouds in heaven, some more started to believe that the princess wanted to have more bedmates.

This was confirmed since the actor kept bickering with the smaller grey demon, probably trying to gain the sexual favors of the princess.  
Then the whole tv fiasco happened and the hotel gained three more inhabitants, one of them was a weird cat hybrid another was a little hyperactive female demon and the third was the terrifying Radio Demon.

The cat and the little demon clearly had some strange connection to the latter, so the Radio Demon must have been the newest member of the Princess set of bedmates.  
This one seemed to enjoy singing with her and helped with the hotel schemes, earning death glares from the first bedmate and lustful looks from the second, maybe the actor hoped that the princess will let them share the bed?

Younger demons tended to ask why the older ones tough that the princess was in charge in the relationship since the Radio Demon was way more powerful in terms of raw power and fame.

The older ones usually punched them, then they explained how the king of Hell exist for a reason and that even if in terms of power the Radio Demon was superior the king was above everyone and the queen and princess with him.

Once a smaller demon was made go and ask the princess who between the three was the better fuck, let’s say the princess never knew that demon was walking there thanks to the cat busting him to the deer and the spider. The demon was a very little bloody pulp after that.

\-------------------------------------

Vaggie

Vaggie was on her third interview that week, demons didn’t believe that a little girl like her could be a good fighter, so every single asshole rejected her. Apparently tough the king wanted someone to keep an eye on her princess and, funny enough, the fact that she was a girl only worked in her favor.

Charlie was particular, to say the least. Always happy and cheerful and with a passion of singing.  
So when the princess asked her out the first time Vaggie was pretty confused. Why would such a powerful being cast her interest on a small demon like her?  
She accepted out of fear and because she was in the mood for a good fuck, it had been some time after all. Charlie brought her to the cinema which was strange. The film was the kind were two kids fall in love and kill the fiancé of the other with no sex scenes. At the end of the date Vaggie was even more confused, they didn’t touch in any sexual way, Charlie just gave her a kiss on the cheek during the end of the film, when the two kids were killed by the father of the girl.  
It was during their third date that Vaggie had enough and she confronted Charlie about it

“ Listen Princess will you fuck me or what?”  
“ What?” asked a very confused Charlie.  
“ Look I found very cute that you didn’t jump in my pants the moment you saw me but at this point it’s just ridiculous, yes I want to fuck, thanks”  
“ I- I… I just wanted us to be girlfriends?”  
“Wait what?”  
Charlie started mumbling and then the realization hit Vaggie like a truck.  
“Wait, for real!? You wanted us to do those sweet couple things because you want that and not to just fuck me?”  
“OBVIOUSLY!!!” cried Charlie, red as her cheeks.  
Vaggie looked at the princess of hell with a shocked expression.  
“Huh… you are weird Hon.”

The princess made a shy smile, “And is that a bad thing?”  
Vaggie made a thoughtful expression,

//it’s not like I didn’t have fun, and Charlie is pretty cute… maybe this would work//

“Eh nah Hon it’s not a bad thing”  
Charlie smiled and they went on with their date night

After a week Vaggie was completely smitten and on her left shoulder a red mark appeared.

\------------------------------------

Angel dust

Angel was in desperate need of a place to stay, Valentino kicked him out (again!) for being sloppy (meaning he was not perfectly in line with Valentino ideas) and him and Nugget really could use a bed right now thank you very much.  
While walking without a real destination he took a little road and he found himself out of a giant hotel which had totally seen better days.  
Near the gigantic building there was a little stand, two girls were sitting behind it, the stand was very bizarre, it was super colorful, like if made by a little kid who just discovered crayons.

One of the girls was a petite blonde with red cheeks and a familiar face.  
“Please listen to me!” she was declaring loudly to the few demons around “If you let yourself be the subject of this project you could obtain a secure way to heaven! Look you just have to try! The hotel doors are open to everyone!”  
Angel found the talk pretty stupid but the girl didn’t say anything about paying so maybe it was worth a shot, maybe if he had to pay he could always convince her to have sex with him, sure he was not interested in girls but sex is sex after all.  
So he waited that the girls returned inside and he decided to try.

He knocked at the giant door, the blonde was the one who open up.  
“yes?”  
“Hi Honey” started him, “ I was kinda interested in something you said out there can I enter?”  
The blonde completely shocked just gave a confused nod, while Angel entered with Nugget  
“Perfect Baby, now I was rather curious to know what were you talking about out there”  
The Princess of Hell (that was who she was, dam he really should start paying attention to politics) explained her idea which yep was the most stupid thing he ever heard since he died.  
“So let me get this straight, which I’m not, if I play nice and basically don’t do anything fun you would let me live here for free?”  
“Well, not exactly but yes”  
“And you don’t want anything in exchange?”  
“Obviously not!”  
“Huh… then consider myself signed up Baby”  
Charlie smiled and started filling the papers, while angel spotted the other girl.  
She had a very nice aesthetic going on there, and she didn’t make moves to go away so she and Charlie probably lived together.

//huh, they probably fuck//.

While the first week was the worst hell had ever throw at him he had to admit that it was kinda nice to have someone to talk about anything and everything, also Nugget loved Charlie the very first moment she pet their piggy head.

After a week Angel Dust tough Charlie was very nice to have around most of the time and a red mark appeared on his left shoulder

\---------------------------------

Alastor

What a performance! That princess surely was something else! Finally something new in the Pentagram after so many years of boredom. These were the type of toughs that crowded the deer demon’s mind. It was so perfect! Demons struggling to achieve something they could never have.

While he walked toward the Hotel he could feel his short tail wagging under his jacket, he felt so giddy by the prospect of this new shiny entertainment!  
Charlie was honestly a pleasant surprise, he already knew that she appreciated music and had an angelic (HA!) voice, but she was also quite lovely, something not really common anymore in hell.

Husk was not happy at first but in the end he and Nifty took on Charlie as a very pleasant boss. Nifty hadn’t liked someone so much since Alastor saved her by error from some stupid demon who entered his Radio Tower.

And the more time passed the more Alastor find himself interested into the little princess shenanigans, she was really driven by that and to be honest Alastor quite enjoyed being around her, strange enough he also enjoyed Angel and Vaggie bickering.

//maybe they both chase Charlie favors as bedmates// he pondered.

After a week, while he was writing songs with Charlie and a red mark appeared on his left shoulder

\----------------------------

The princess harem

It was a quiet day at the hotel, Charlie had gone with Husk and Nifty to buy some nice décor for the little demon. In the hotel there were only Alastor Angel and Vaggie, all of them were sitting in the hall minding their own business.  
Vaggie was polishing some knives, Alastor was testing his microphone/scepter and Angel was playing with Nugget.  
Suddenly a giant monster destroyed the entrance.

“Ugh again? This is the third time this week that something destroy that door!” groaned Angel.  
Alastor snapped his fingers and the black tentacles brought the monster out where a sound of meat being beaten to a pulp roared, then the tentacles put the door back together and then disappear.  
Alastor stretches his back “It is quite unfortunate that this side of the pentagram is so full of berserk demons.”  
“It was the only place free.” Grumbled Vaggie, ”We need to wash ourselves, that dam thing brought a lot of dust inside”

Angel seemed pretty happy by the idea of a bath, while Alastor seemed ready to snap his fingers again.  
“A bath would be good for your back shitlord, unless your deer ass is afraid of some water”  
The smile on Alastor face became a little stiff.  
“Of course not my dear, but I fear we can’t take some individual time like that, since the dear Charlie wanted to try and make all of the showers in a single place of the hotel”  
“Wait for real? I tough she was joking!”  
“You sure you haven’t done it just so that she will spend more time with you Alastor?”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about my feminine friend”  
“Well I don’t see the problem then Smiley!” said Angel with a small smirk “We can all bath together, after all I don’t have problems in sharing my beautiful body”  
His tone made both of his companions to roll their eyes.  
“But I guess you two are scared that my body will make you desire me, after all”  
Alastor and Vaggie sent him death glares

//BINGO!// tough the spider.

They started to head off the “onsen” area. Alastor waited that Angel Dust had finished to enter the locker room himself, he didn’t like the idea but a bath truly sound heavenly (HA!) at the moment. Trying to cover his small tail he entered with a towel around his hips heading to the giant pool of warm water. Okay he may have told a lie earlier, HE wanted to try an onsen for the longest time.  
Vaggie and Angel were sitting near a rock.The latter was playing with the water. Alastor was coming from behind them when he noticed two weird red marks on the grey skin and white fur.

“Did you two got matching tattoos?” the Radio Demon asked entering in the water with the towel still around his hips.  
“What are you talking about? I don’t have tattoos.” Asked a confused Vaggie.  
Alastor pointed with his right hand the left shoulder half rotating to demonstrate, “Look her-“  
“Alastor are you sure that those aren’t you and Angel with the matching tattoos?”  
The spider looked at them both “Valentino will never allow me a matching tattoo so can you two face the other way?”, the other two complied.  
“Yep the ones with a matching tattoo are the two of you!”  
The three of them were pretty confused.  
“Alastor can you make some mirrors?” asked Vaggie  
“That seem a wise idea”.

With another snap of his fingers they could now see the tattoos clearly. They were a small crown with two red dots at the base and a black bow under, the crown also had two thin horns coming out on the top, but between the three of them were some differences, Vaggie had a spear in the mark, Alastor his Microphone/scepter and Angel had a thin web circling the whole thing.  
It didn’t need a genius to understand the meaning of those marks.

“Well my friends” said Alastor “it seems that dear Charlie made us part of her harem”  
“But why? It doesn’t make sense, she sure doesn’t want to fuck me!” complained Angel  
“You see that is not the case, this symbol is made for those the Ruler of Hell wants to keep near, bedmates, friends, family and such, although I doubt that our princess knows about this”  
“So you are saying that Charlie made us her property for error?” asked Vaggie.  
“Yes indeedy, after all she IS a different being respect on us”  
“What do you mean?” asked the younger demons.  
“I mean she was born in hell, we on the other hand have been sent here for the things we did while we where humans”  
A tense silence fell between them, the reason they were sent to hell was a topic that not even Charlie ever tried to approach.  
“So what, are you two her boyfriends now?” asked Vaggie  
“Oh dear no, I think the best way to explain this is like me and Angel have made a vow to stay with Charlie, like a knight’s vow, after all this kind of marks is so rare because it appears willingly on the body of those she wants to stay with her”  
“So like…siblings in arms, comrades kinda?”  
“Yes exactly”  
“I dunno you guys but this sound a hella lot like some soulmate shit”

They stayed silent for ten minutes straight.  
Then Vaggie sighed “Well if you two won’t take my girlfriend away from me I don’t see a problem, neither of you want to fuck her and she seems to not have noticed so I guess…”

She looked at the other two demons, despite the fact that they never seemed to get along she had become used to them, like some weird sibling you detest but at the same time you love your bickering, despite everything they were a big weird family now.  
“I guess we can live with that, so please call me Vaggie, I think that keeping things formal won’t work anymore”  
“When it ever worked exactly Vaggie? So what did you say Alastor? I think we can share the princess company”  
“I think it’s a deal then Angel”

The three of them shared a weird spooky smile  
“Now you two can help me with protecting Charlie” smirked Vaggie  
“Whatever, what I Really want to talk about is Alastor, HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME YOUR TAIL!!!”  
“No not doing thi-“  
“IT’S SO CUTE!” yelled the spider before tackling the deer in the water while Vaggie started laughing at the stupid tension that had grown during the conversation.

//Knights and princess huh? This may go well after all//.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this out of nowhere after a weird conversation with a friend  
> if u got question or anything else feel free to ask!  
> this is my second fic ever so there may be a lot of mistakes. thank you for reading


End file.
